1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiautomatic pig thigh deboner and a deboning process for a pig thigh using the same in which removing the meat of the pig thigh from its bone is efficiently performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deboning of a pig thigh has been performed in almost manual procedures such that the pig thigh is placed on a work table on its panniculus adiposus side, the meat is manually cut off and into the interior to open, and subsequently the bone is by hand wrenched away from the meat.
Since, in such a manner, a great part of a deboning process consists of manual operations such as cutting-in, cutting-off and wrenching-away, there has been problems in terms of hygiene and recovery, and, as an additional problem, since the manual deboning process comprises handling a heavy work, tearing off at a cut-open position and wrenching-away, as major parts thereof all performed by hand, workers have been forced to face a hard labor.